


Parking Zone

by Zilchtastic



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The limo was white, the windows tinted so darkly they were like mirrors when you looked at them from the outside. The upholstery was cream-colored and butter-soft, the kind you were almost afraid to sit on, like maybe the dust from your clothes would get it dirty beyond saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking Zone

The limo was white, the windows tinted so darkly they were like mirrors when you looked at them from the outside. The upholstery was cream-colored and butter-soft, the kind you were almost afraid to sit on, like maybe the dust from your clothes would get it dirty beyond saving.

Reno was currently lounging across one whole seat, feet up as if it was his couch at home.

"How much you think this thing cost?" he asked, tapping one foot against the passenger door. "C'mon, ballpark figure," he added when Rude only shrugged.

Rude sat opposite, posture straight, feet on the floor where they _belonged._ "Boss is gonna be mad if he catches you splaying all over his limo," he said.

"Boss ain't gonna be back for another _hour_ at least," Reno countered. "Fucking charity dinners. At least Tseng and Elena got to go in."

"They clean up better," Rude said, mouth quirking up just slightly.

"Yeah. And meanwhile we get to rot out in the million-gil car." He reached for the mini-fridge.

"No champagne," Rude said.

Reno scowled. "I know, not on the job. Was just going for one of those frou-frou fizzy mineral waters."

Rude settled back against the upholstery and watched Reno from behind his glasses. The other Turk looked almost ridiculous, lounging like royalty in a car that cost more than he made in a year. The display was nicely tacky. Reno somehow always managed to look his best when he was dirtying nice things up.

"So." Reno examined the label on his water bottle, which Rude knew said something about "pure mountain springs". "How much you think _this_ crap costs?"

Money, it turned out, was exactly like sex; you thought of nothing else if you didn't have it and thought of other things if you did.

Speaking of sex, though...

It was a bad idea. It was a _Reno_ idea. It probably proved that Rude had been hanging out with his partner for way too long at this point, if he was even entertaining it as a possibility. Maybe recklessness could be transmitted venereally after all.

"You're talking too much," Rude growled as more ideas flashed through his head.

"So what if I am?"

He felt himself smirking, knew that the expression had finally caught Reno's attention. "I could think of better things you could be doing with your mouth."

For half a second Reno actually looked _surprised_, but then his normal grin resurfaced. "Isn't sex in the car usually _my_ idea, partner?"

"Usually," Rude agreed. "Usually, I tell you to shut the hell up and keep it in your pants."

Reno sat up slowly, predatory instinct sliding dark behind his eyes. "The Boss'll kill us if he finds out."

Rude was already reaching for his belt. "That's the part that gets you off, Reno."

Reno made no comment to this, simply grinned and slid off the seat, crawling forward till he was between Rude's legs. His eyes were already at lazy half-mast, and as Rude watched he reached down and groped himself roughly, letting out a little throaty purr.

"Slut," Rude said, almost fondly.

When Reno sucked cock, it was hard to remember things like minding the upholstery. Rude kept his hands at his sides, resisting for the moment the temptation to grab that fire-bright hair and _thrust._ One of Reno's clever hands circled him at the base, the other-- Where was the other one?

Down Reno's own pants, apparently. Rude watched, almost admiring Reno's enthusiasm.

"Good?" Reno smirked up at him when he drew back for a moment.

"You know it is. But..."

Delicate eyebrows hooked upward. "What, you want _more?_"

"I want you up here," Rude said. _Up here_ seemed to indicate the vicinity of Rude's lap.

Reno scrambled up, fighting with his zipper even as he straddled his partner. "We are gonna be in _so much trouble_." He didn't sound worried. In fact, he sounded like someone who'd just opened a Yule present and found exactly what he'd wanted inside.

"Pervert," Rude murmured, biting at the skin of Reno's pale throat. "Get your goddamned pants off."

He could just imagine the expressions if the President and his bodyguards managed to slip out early. Rufus had a standing "no sex in the car" rule, mostly because of Reno, he suspected. Well, he could always blame it on Reno if they got caught. It wasn't like _he_ went around fucking in limos all the time. Usually.

Reno moaned like a whore when Rude got a hand on his cock and squeezed. "Shit, yeah, c'mon..."

"I don't have anything," Rude said. "Can you take it dry?"

"You know I can." Reno looked beyond caring, anyway. "Fuck, Rude, hurry up--"

It was tight and hot and the going was slower than Rude would've liked, but the dazed expression on Reno's face when he was finally seated to the hilt was more than worth it. Reno let out another one of those perfect moans. "Fuck, partner. _Fuck._"

"Whatever you say," said Rude.

It wasn't easy or even that comfortable. The limo was big, but sex in a car was sex in a car, no matter how nice the leather was. Reno swore and rode him hard and growled filthy things into his ear as the windows started to fog.

"Harder, yeah. Gods, Rude. What if they-- oh, _fuck_\-- come back while we're like this? Gonna fuck me right in front of the boss? In front of everyone?"

Rude didn't answer, but he figured that his next thrust-- hard, practically lifting Reno off the seat-- was reply enough.

Reno continued to babble. "Bet Rufus would get off on it, too. Kinky fuck. He'd watch the whole thing. Tseng, too. Just jerk off right there." He arched back, trying to meet Rude's thrusts, which were growing a little more desperate. "And Elena. Oh, _yeah_. We'd make her all wet, eh partner?"

Rude could see it all. Painted in Reno's gasps and moans, it sounded like a great time. Nevermind that Rufus would be more likely to dock their pay for the next _year_ and Elena would probably shoot them. Reno made it sound like an orgy about to happen.

"Come on," Reno said, voice drawing tight. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon--" And then he came, growling through clenched teeth, jerking like he'd just just taken a hit of Lightning.

Rude lasted four strokes more, mostly because he liked the noises Reno made when he was being fucked hard through his orgasm.

"Shit," said Reno, afterward. "_Rude._"

Rude didn't give him much time to catch his breath. "Off," he said, nudging at his shoulder. "You made a mess, didn't you?"

"Carpet's light," Reno said, sounding dazed. "No one'll notice."

"The hell they won't." Rude finally dislodged his partner. "Put your pants back on, idiot. They'll be back any minute."

Reno wriggled into his pants, grinning. "Don't even think about trying to blame this one on me, partner."

Rude snorted. "You think they'll suspect me over you?"

Reno sprawled out on his side of the limo again. His smile had gone from languid to sharp and dangerous in the time it had taken him to buckle his belt. "Hey, if it was just my word, then no. But you forgot something, partner."

The _uh-oh_ feeling started to take root in Rude's gut. "What?"

Reno pointed toward the front of the car. If anything, his grin grew wider.

"Security camera," he said, finally.

Rude thought about punching him, but he no longer had the energy to care. "Bastard."

Reno laughed. "If you ask real nice, maybe Tseng will make you copies."

"Shut up, Reno."

He continued to laugh until the President and his bodyguards returned.


End file.
